


Imitations of Art - Part 2 [FANART]

by Imogenlily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Art, Fanart, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogenlily/pseuds/Imogenlily
Summary: Another collection of J2 fanart to hopefully inspire and oogle. Please check out my tumblr for more goodies.





	Imitations of Art - Part 2 [FANART]

Art to inspire....

All these are linked to my Tumblr along with other goodies, please go have a look and check it out - free cookies and hugs along with oogling J2 resides there: http://immiebunnyburrow.tumblr.com/ 

Comments? Please drop a line or email me: bageria8@hotmail.com

 

1) Please Allow Me To Introduce Myself, I'm a Man of Wealth and Taste....

2) We are the New Knights:

   Bonus: Don't fuck with your gadget man: 

 

3) The Gods Walk Among Us..Now With Instagram!

[](https://imgur.com/WnsqpEe)      [](https://imgur.com/hIRwmaK)

[](https://imgur.com/f4k56it)

Extra Ooogling: [](https://imgur.com/Swv6k3p)

 

4) My City, My Rules:

 

5) We provide...leverage:

 

6) Oh Baby, Welcome to My World:

 

7) Every Saint Has a Past:

 

8) Crime Has met It's Match:

 

9) World Saviours Always Have the Worst Luck...

Bonus: War Advisor Jensen

[ ](https://imgur.com/YCdUCGp)

 

10) You Win Or You Die  


Bonus: A Different Side:

         

 

11) Yours, Red John:


End file.
